


Reunion

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3861121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah and Pietro met over a year ago, both of them being without a home, both of them wandering around the country. They fell in love, and they were happy- until some idiot was dumb enough to drug Pietro’s sister. He saved her- and killed the guy. After that Pietro and Wanda fled and eventually joined Hyrda. </p><p>It is almost a year later, and Wanda Maximoff comes around to ask a favor of Sarah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this is just a little OS I published on tumblr not so long ago, and I thought you guys might would enjoy that as well. xo

It had been a good day. Even though autumn already had begun, the nights still were not as brutally cold as they could get here. When Sarah had walked down the street, a car had stopped beside her, and she already prepared to run, to defend herself- but It had just been an elder lady that offered her a ride.  
She’d thanked her and it turned out they both were headed in the same direction. When the lady had asked her, Sarah had made up some story about how she’d graduated and how she was now hitchhiking before she would start studying medicines next year.  
“You’ll be good at that. I can already tell how smart you are!”, the Lady had said . She’d suppressed a dry laughter. ‘Yeah, sure. Damn, I can hardly read and write’, she had thought to herself as she had gotten out of the car and said goodbye. On the other hand, she had dropped out of school at the age of 12. After five terrible years with crowded orphanages, overstrained foster families and a special ugly incident she had decided to run away. Since then she somehow lived- if you knew where to go to it wasn’t that hard, actually.  
She put on her backpack and walked down to the camp. Those existed all over the country, on small hidden glades, in ruinous houses and even in caves. Places where young people could go, if they had no one and nowhere else. Of course it was illegal. Of course those places were full of drugs and alcohol. But Sarah had hardly have enough money to get by as it was, so she’d stayed away from this stuff.  
At first she’d debated with herself if she should even come here- but it was the only safe place in a circumference of 60 miles- and she knew what could happen to young girls in the cities if they were dumb enough to be alone at night.  
But a lot of bad stuff had happened here, too, and thinking about it still made her feel uneasy.  
Back at this forsaken farm it was that Sarah had met Pietro. Back here she had found out about him. About his sister. What they were. And back here she had seen someone die for the first time. Sure, Nikolai had deserved it. But it still was horrible.  
As she walked down to the old house she saw a few familiar faces, and she forced herself to smile and not to think about Pietro anymore. Later that evening she and the others sat down at the fireplace and ate what the girl with the mousy face, Kiara, and her older brother - Felix?- had stolen somewhere.  
Eventually, one at a time got up and went back to the house to find a place for the night. But she was too caught up in old memories again to fall asleep. And if she went to bed now, there would only be one of her nightmares- dreams filled with blood, and the sound of snapping bones and screams of terror…  
She jumped. Hadn’t there been a noise behind her? She sat still, but her heart sped up, already going crazy about what might lurk behind her.  
The snap of a breaking branch.  
“Sarah?”  
She spun around.  
“Wanda?!” She got up, slowly, her eyes fixed on the other girl.  
“What? What are you doing here? Where-“ she stopped. No, she wasn’t going to ask her about Pietro. She’d been glad that he was gone. Or at least she had told herself so for the last few months.  
Suddenly a few silhouettes had appeared behind Wanda. The other girl had stepped further towards the fire, and with a pale, thin face she had begged: “Sarah… please, we need your help. He needs your help.”  
And then suddenly everything went very fast. They had gotten aboard this weird plane, and only there, in the bright light she had seen how terrible Wanda really looked. Her eyes where too big for her dull, sunken face. Almost, as if she was partly dead.  
Sarah tried not to think the worst. And when Wand told her that Pietro was alive -barely – it’d been as if a huge weight had dropped of her chest.  
‘He’s alive. He is alive’, was everything she could think.  
But one just needed to look at Wanda to see that Pietro was far from being okay.  
“But…but why where you looking for me?” she had finally managed to ask, when the pilot told them that they would arrive in an hour.  
Wanda had looked uneasy, almost ashamed.  
“Me and Pietro…we have this unspoken rule…that I don’t mess with his head…that I don’t read his mind. But I broke that rule. He looked like dead, you know? I… I just had to know if my brother was still alive.” Wanda’s big, terrified eyes begged for forgiveness- something, Sarah could not give her, but she was sure that Pietro wouldn’t be angry- unless he didn’t even want to see her.  
“And…and he dreamed about you. Also about me, of course. But whenever he dreamt about you I could feel something. It made him so happy, you know? I think…I think maybe he will feel it when you are there.”  
There still was something in her eyes- this wasn’t the whole truth. Wanda’s eyes moved to the two agents in armour, just for the tiniest moment- but Sarah understood. Scarlett Witch-as they called her- didn’t trust them. But those people were the only ones who could save Pietro right now.  
They landed somewhere- near New York, as Wanda told her- and there were a lot of people. All of them were carrying guns, all of them spoke a language Sarah didn’t understand. They were led down a bright, long hallway. And then, there he was. Attached to wires and infusions, bruised and pale and barely breathing, but it was him.  
She stopped mid-step, in front of the door.  
‘It is real. It’s really him.’  
Panik, confusion, relief and happiness- it all rushed through Sarah, the storm of emotions almost paralyzing her.  
“We will wait outside. Go in”, Wanda said. And her throaty voice seemed to free Sarah from a spell. She slowly pushed the door open. The quiet bleeping of the machines was the only noise in the dim room. She slowly stepped closer, her eyes fixed on his face.  
“Pietro”, she whispered and for a little moment she thought he would open his eyes. But he was still just lying there, the slow rise and fall of his chest was the only sign that he was still alive. Sarah stepped closer, wrapped her trembling hand around his and sat down on the edge of the bed.  
It was hard to believe that this really was Pietro. Pietro, who was always in motion, and didn’t even lay still while he was sleeping. His bare, muscular chest was covered in bandages. Twelve bullets had ripped through him, Wanda had told her. It seemed impossible that anyone could survive those injuries.  
“His body heals unnaturally fast. But...it’s like his mind can’t catch up, as if it still hasn’t realized that he isn’t dead”, Wanda had explained to her. “But you know how people sometimes can sense what is around them, even though they aren’t awake? Maybe your presence can help him.”  
Angrily she wiped a tear from her cheek and with a trembling voice she began to talk. About how they had first met. Their first kiss, down at the waterfall. The countless nights at the campfire, how with him she had felt save and happy, for the first time in years.  
“Please don’t leave me. Please. I have only just found you again. Please, Pietro. You promised me you wouldn’t leave me. You broke that promise once. I will not let you do that again. Do you hear me? You need to come back…”, she didn’t even know what she was saying anymore. She just kept talking, her eyes fixed on his face.  
Subconsciously she noticed that the light had changed-maybe the sun had come up, but she didn’t tear her gaze from his face for a single moment. She just kept talking and talking until her voice was raspy and her mouth was dry, until she hardly could keep her eyes open.  
Eventually the door opened. “You have been in here for hours. You need to sleep.” It was Wanda’s voice. “I will take care of him.”  
“No.” her voice was almost inaudible. She cleared her throat. “No. I… I can’t leave him. What if I wake up and he…”-she couldn’t finish the sentence.  
Wanda left the room, and she just sat there and held his hand.  
A few days later it happened. Pietro woke up. Finally. Sarah hadn’t been around. Wanda had almost forced her out of the room, telling her that she needed sleep. And food. And a shower.  
When someone told her, she jumped up and ran towards the hospital ward, but they wouldn’t let her in. Because Pietro needed a quiet and neutral environment to wake up to.  
She was so happy, exhausted and nervous at that moment that she didn’t know whether to laugh or hit the man that blocked her way.  
Quiet and neutral? When had Petro ever needed a quiet and neutral anything??  
She’d paced back and forth in front of the door for almost and hour until she’d almost lost her nerves. When she had just built enough anger and courage to hit the guard, Wanda ripped the door open.  
“Don’t do it”, she said with the biggest smile Sarah had ever seen on her. She hurried down the corridor and stopped in front of the window to Pietro’s room. Sarah clasped her hand over her mouth and almost teared up. There he was, sitting on the bed, half a dozen doctors swarming around him. He looked up. And for a tiny moment their eyes fixed onto each other’s.  
Just a second later he was standing in front of her. His face was pale and he looked exhausted, there was guilt and sorrow and his eyes, he looked more serious than she had ever seen him before.  
“Pietro”, she whispered, and the next moment his arms closed around her.  
“You are real. You are real”, he mumbled again and again.  
The next few hours countless doctors wanted to examine and test him, and even though they hardly got a change to talk he never let go of her hand. They tried to force him to stay in his bed, but he didn’t even think of it.  
She followed him to a meeting, with people she had only seen on TV so far, but even though Sarah was surrounded by heroes and supernatural beings he was everything she could look at. And that evening they finally were alone for the first time since almost a year.  
“I still can’t believe it”, he whispered as the door finally closed behind them.  
Sarah got up on her tiptoes, and for a split-second they just looked at each other, both of them savouring that tiny moment before their lips met. His lips brushed over hers, and this tiny touch already sent shivers down her spine.  
She put a hand around his neck, and as if this had been the invitation he had only waited for, their kiss deepened. His hands embraced her waist and he pulled her up against him. She buried her hands in his hair and all of those feelings she had tried to forget for almost a whole year rushed through her. When their lips finally separated they were both out of breath. Sarah chuckled as she saw the playful, well known smile around the corner of his mouth.  
“I missed you”, she whispered as he started to cover her jawline and neck with kisses.  
“And I have missed this”, he whispered against her skin and his warm breath gave her goosebumps.  
“Jerk”, she mumbled and her eyes fluttered shut.  
Pietro giggled softly, picked her up and covered the distance to the bed within the blink of an eye. When she opened her eyes a second later he’d already put off his T-shirt and was above her, one arm at each of her sides.  
She gasped and Pietro smiled. “Sorry, love. Too fast for you?” After a moment his smile vanished and he suddenly looked worried.  
“Sarah? Sarah, what is it?”  
She gulped and blinked a few times to shoo away the terrible images that had appeared in front of her eyes.  
“Nothing. I am fine”, she said and smiled.  
Pietro furrowed his brows.  
“You are not”, he said.  
“I know better how I feel than you do, jerk”, she said with a grin, but Pietro wasn’t up for joking.  
“Sarah, just tell me”, he begged and sat down next to her.  
She hesitated for a few seconds, and it must have felt like an eternity to him, because she could feel him getting more nervous with every second.  
She sighed and rolled over. Pietro pulled her onto his lap, so that she was kneeling on top of him.  
“I have really missed this”, he said with a grin and for a moment she almost hoped he’d let it go.  
“So, tell me what’s going on.”  
She sighed and before she could change her mind again she simply blurted out: “I just thought about the last time I saw you using your…powers.”  
“Oh.” His face fell and she immediately felt sorry.  
“It wasn’t your fault. We both know Nicolai deserved what he got. What he did to your sister…what he tried to do… he was a terrible human.”  
He gave her a faint smile but there was still guilt in his eyes.  
“It’s just…”she hesitated again.  
“He was 200 pounds of pure muscle and you…well, we both know what you did.”  
She suppressed a shudder as the sound of snapping bones and this horrible, terrified scream echoed through her head again.  
“So…you…you are afraid that I could hurt you?”, he asked after a second, and he didn’t seem offended, just hurt, and that was even worse.  
Sarah tilted her head. “For someone with super-human speed you can be pretty slowly sometimes”, she tried to tease him.  
He smiled, but it didn’t really reach his eyes.  
“And I am not worried. I know you would never hurt me. I just… last time we had sex I didn’t know about your powers and… well. But please, this really shouldn’t ruin our night.”  
He still didn’t seem entirely convinced but his eyes were fixed on hers when she pulled her dress over her head.  
“Your turn, Quicksilver”, she said almost mockingly.  
He waited until she’d gotten of his lap then he got up and tossed his clothes aside- not in a superhuman speed-but oh boy, he sure as hell wanted to get rid of them.  
“Okay, what about this: Tonight I will show you how slow and passionate I can be at some things.”  
Sarah giggled and just grabbed his arm to pull him on top of her.  
“Stop talking”, she murmured against his lips and pushed her body towards his as they kissed again.  
His hands wandered down her body, and he started to kiss down her neck again. Her whole body was already craving his touch, and the feathery, light kisses he placed on her skin didn’t really bring any ease. His hands wandered over her thighs and she was very willingly to open them for him.  
Pietro chuckled. “Relax”, he commanded and placed each of his hands on either of her hips that she had moved without even noticing.  
His mouth wandered over her breasts, her stomach and further down.  
Sarah moaned his name, and her hands clutched at the bed sheets as his tongue traced over her entrance and started to tease her clit.  
Pietro’s movements were tantalizingly slowly, but with each second her please and impatience grew.  
Finally she couldn’t just lay still any longer and buried her hands in his silver hair. Immediately his hands wrapped around her wrists and pressed her arms back onto the bed sheets.  
She knew how much he enjoyed this, teasing her until she wasn’t capable of thinking properly anymore.  
“Pietro?” He looked up at her, a playful grin tracing around his lips. “Yeah?”  
“Just…fuck me already, okay?”  
Sarah pulled him up towards her and his lips pressed against hers, soft but still demanding, and she could still feel the vibrations of his laughter in his throat.  
Then he pulled back, cupped her cheek with his hand and looked into her eyes with an irritating yet tantalizing mix of hunger and devotion.  
Then he entered her, his movements still slow, their eyes fixed onto each other’s.  
She’d wrapped her arms around his neck and their moves were in perfect sync and it only took a few moments until she was about to come. Her eyes fluttered shut and she almost felt like drowning in the waves of pleasure that rushed through her body.  
He came, too, just a few seconds later, and his soft moans were muffled by the crook of her neck.  
When both of them were finished they just laid there, curled up against each other, feeling exhausted and sweaty and incredibly happy.  
Her fingers drew slow circles over his muscular back and forearms. When fingers danced over the pale round scars on his back she gulped. She didn’t even want to think about how painful those injuries must have been. Those bullets almost killed him. A shiver ran down her spine at the thought that she had almost lost him forever.  
“What is it?”, Pietro asked, already half asleep, but the next moment he sat up, a concerned look on his face. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”  
Sarah immediately shook her head. “No! No, that was…everything but painful.”  
With a grin he fell back into the pillows again, and his usual smirk was already back on his face.  
“Does that mean we are up for round two?”  
She giggled, pulled the blanket around her body and got up.  
“We are up for more than that, Mister. You have to make up for a whole year, after all.”  
Pietro wrapped an arm around her waist, just before she was out of his reach.  
“That does sound like a good plan”, Pietro whispered, pulled her down and started to cover her shoulder with kisses.  
She got hold of his chin and pushed it up slightly, so that he had to look at her. “Nope. The normal humans need a drink before they continue”, Sarah said with a grin, got up- and the next moment a glass of water was placed in her hand. Pietro was still sitting on the bed, an innocent smile on his face. She looked at the glass and back at him again.  
“Did you just…?” She hadn’t even see him move, but apparently Pietro had used his powers to run down to the kitchen to get her a glass of water and be back without her even noticing.  
“Holy shit. That was impressive.”  
“Thanks, but you can close your mouth now, unless, you know…” he wiggled his eyebrows and she rolled her eyes, taking a sip from the glass of water to hide her smile.  
Then she carefully put the glass down on the nightstand, just to spin around to jump on top of him.  
He easily caught her-of course- and wrapped his arms around her, his face just a few inches from hers.  
“Too slow”, he murmured against her lips.  
“Actually, this was exactly what I wanted”, she whispered back and leaned down to kiss him again.


End file.
